


[Fan Comic] Harry’s (Unexpected) Present

by x57



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, Extremely Underage, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Underage Sex, inappropriate christmas presents, losing toofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Little Eggsy’s determined to give Harry the best gift this year. It’s going well until Harry gets a little more than he bargained for. 
For the DKBP Winter Holidays Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](https://pixiv.me/x57) to view.
> 
> **Warning for visually explicit artwork of underage sex. Eggsy is very young in this.**

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ifsrupgto0kvjzs/Christmas-toof3-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)   



End file.
